warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay as a kittypet. In a Twoleg Garden... Nemo heard no reply so Nemo jumped on the fence next to Scarlet, " Wanna go into the forest?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook sat up and shook his fur. "Hey! Wait up!" he meowed, darting after her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia was extremely tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. ⒸloudⒹash 21:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet nodded. "Sure!" she mewed, jumped down from the fence.Silverstar 22:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook wobbly jumped down from the fence. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "What's taking you so long, lazy fur ball?!" teased Scarlet to Snook.Silverstar 22:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo jumped down with them, "Lets go!" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook darted over to the woods. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo followed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia followed them. ⒸloudⒹash 22:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo looked around in awe. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet gasped, her pelt shining.Silverstar 22:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight fell asleep again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Fox sat on his fence, looking proud of something.Silverstar 22:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight was hunting in her dream.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo looed at Scarlet, " whats wrong?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) furball followed them Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet smiled, her eyes shining like suns. "Its so beautiful out here..." she murmured, gazing around.Silverstar 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Shoot! i was so close to that mouse"Midnight yelled waking up from her dream.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I know right?" Nemo said, he heard a mouse and tried to stalk it. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet purred, and nodded. She climbed up a tree.Silverstar22:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Nemo," said Furball, scaring him. Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo jumped and the mouse ran away, "Dang it! Hi Furball," he said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet smiled at the two. The slender ginger she-cat jumped down from the tree. Scarlet licked her paw.Silverstar22:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Furball looked down and says, "sorry." Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "It's ok," Nemo said, he was awaire that Scarlet was watching them. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet wasn't watching, she was grooming herself.Silverstar 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo saw that Scarlet wasn't watching them, maybe someone else is, thought Nemo. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook was watching them. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽23:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Where is Scarlet Nemo?" said Furball "Over there," Nemo pointed to her. Nemo padded to Snook. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo saw another mouse and stalked it. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Smoke wafted through Snook's nostrils.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia looked arround the forest. "Wait, does anyone know how to get back home?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 23:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo shook his head, " no..." Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia slammed her head on a rock at her and the others' stupidity. ⒸloudⒹash 23:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook wanted to get away from the smoke, so he scented the house scents. "This way." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Kimchi spotted the kittypets. She ran up to them. ⒸloudⒹash 23:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight saw Kimchi.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Kimchi. ⒸloudⒹash 23:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi"Midnight meowed back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Are you kittypets?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 23:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "yeah we are kittypet who are you?"asked Midnight.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Kimchi!" she said, happily. ⒸloudⒹash 23:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Midnight"Midnight meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Midnight and Kimchi. "said Furball. "Are you lost?" asked Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "yeah"answered Midnight.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Kimichi "asked Furball do you live in the forest?Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 15:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 15:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mochi chased a butterfly when she saw the cats and Kimchi. ---- Snook saw a falling leaf and batted at it playfully. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hi, Mochi!" said Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Kimchi"asked Furball in the forest do you find food hard to catch?Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 17:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Alaria bound out of her house. The sun hitting her groomed dusky brown pelt. Prickle! 17:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Cinderpelt, please use quotes (" ") correctly) Kimchi shook her head. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mickie woke and saw that Alaria wasn't there. Prickle! 17:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo sat down and stared at Furball. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight gave her paw a few licks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Night fell. "You kittypets better get home, night time is when The Bandits come out to hunt," said Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo sniffed and tried to find the way back. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Cold, evil eyes began to stare at the kittpets from the shadows. "Yep, those are the bandits," said Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo's eyes got wide with fright. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) A cat lunged at Nemo. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo unsheathed his claws and scratched the enemies flank. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight jumped on the cat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" shouted Amazonia as several cats attacked her. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight jumped of the cat and went to help Amazonia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo bit one of the attackers back leg and jumped on of thier backs. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo Nemo Nemo! " shouted Furball later she looked everywhere then she went into the forestCinderpelt1234 (talk) 19:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo jumped at a cat but found out it was Furball, "What are you oing here?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight was still trying to help Amazonia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo waited for an answer from Furball. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) More cats attacked the kittypets. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 20:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Furball "said i was looking for you Nemo why are you in the forest?Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo said, "I wanted to, lets get out of here," he ran to twolegplace. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) well Nemo are you going to go back in the forest tommoro morning said FurballCinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure wanna come with me when I go?" he asked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) yes yes i want to go in the forest Nemo "Furball saidCinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay